Pourquoi cours-tu ?
by Eclatoune
Summary: À Shinjuku, alors que la relation entre Shizuo et Izaya est comme toujours des plus ambiguës, un inconnu tente d'assassiner Izaya qui se lance alors à sa poursuite.
1. Prologue

À Ikebukuro, un distributeur vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir violemment sur le sol, non loin d'un jeune homme à la chevelure aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs sans doute écrasé si celui-ci n'avait pas fait un pas sur le côté. N'importe qui se serait enfui à toutes jambes s'il lui était arrivé un événement semblable, mais pas lui. En effet, on vit même apparaître un sourire sur le visage de l'homme, qui, malgré la sobriété de sa tenue, le différenciait de toutes les autres personnes que l'on pouvait croiser dans cette ville. Il était tout de noir vêtu et portait un manteau de la même couleur, avec de la fourrure beige au bas, sur le tour de capuche et au bout des bras. La façon dont il souriait, ce n'était pas le genre de sourire comme on avait l'habitude d'en voir tout les jours quand on faisait rire quelqu'un. Non. Plutôt que bienveillant et synonyme de joie, celui-ci était purement mauvais et moqueur. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant pour autant. Cet homme s'ennuyait juste et pour se divertir, se plaisait à mettre les gens de cette ville dans des situations invraisemblables uniquement pour le plaisir de pouvoir observer leurs réactions. Il s'était, pendant un certain temps, fait passer pour quelqu'un voulant en finir avec la vie sur un blog afin de rencontrer des personnes suicidaires pour comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser les humains à vouloir mourir. Mais maintenant, cela l'ennuyait. Il préférait de loin son petit Shizu-chan, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. C'était l'une des seules personnes qui restaient pour lui un mystère. Il lui était strictement impossible de prédire ses mouvements futurs, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux pour lui que les autres humains. Et c'est ce qui le fascinait et l'énervait le plus chez cet homme, continuellement habillé d'une tenue de barman bien qu'il n'exerça plus ce métier depuis voilà bien des mois.

La personne ayant projeté le distributeur s'avança enfin dans la rue, criant le nom du plus jeune avec hargne en articulant bien chaque syllabe de son prénom.

 **-IIIII-ZAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAA ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne JAMAIS revenir à Ikebukuro ?**

Le petit brun fit glisser le couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa manche et pointa l'homme à la tenue de barman avec. Le sourire malsain sur son visage s'élargit.

 **-Shizu-chan ! Quelle surprise de te voir ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?**

Ses propos étaient plein d'ironie. On ne lisait dans ses yeux aucun étonnement, simplement une passion ardente. Il prenait plaisir dans ces affrontements presque quotidiens. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé tout en haut de sa tout d'ivoire, à Shinjuku, il croisait moins souvent le grand blond, qui, lui, ne quittait jamais son cher quartier d'Ikebukuro. Or, dans son appartement luxueux, malgré ses nombreuses petites affaires, Izaya s'ennuyait. Cela peut paraître invraisemblable vu les nombreuses manigances dans lesquelles il était impliqué et pourtant... Il s'ennuyait bel et bien. Surtout en ces temps calmes. La seule occupation qu'il trouvait actuellement n'était qu'un simple chat avec des personnes anonymes sur internet et la collecte d'informations dans la rue.

 **-Parce que tu ne le sais pas peut-être ? Dégage de mon quartier !**

Au plus grand étonnement des passants étant aux alentours, on voyait vraiment une veine palpiter sur la tempe du blond à cause de l'énervement que lui procurait son interlocuteur.

 **-Tu es si cruel Shizu-chan. Tu m'en veux encore pour la fois où je t'ai fait virer de ton travail ?**

Le plus petit jouait la comédie. Il fit une moue boudeuse, comme s'il en voulait au barman d'agir comme cela à son encontre. Il s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation et attendait avec impatience le moment où son cher Shizu-chan le prendrait en chasse.

 **-Non, c'est du passé et ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER AVEC CE SURNOM STUPIDE !**

Shizuo était loin d'être stupide et malgré sa simplicité d'esprit, il connaissait l'autre par cœur. Pour lui, voir à travers les paroles d'Izaya était d'une simplicité enfantine. Il s'étaient rencontrés au début de la première année de lycée de par leur ami commun, Shinra. Mais leurs rapports avaient été quelques peu houleux durant cette période. Le plus petit n'avait cessé de lui causer des problèmes durant ces trois années. Et à cause de cela, le seul ami qu'il gardait de cette période était Shinra.

 **-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais moi, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui !**

Izaya fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner de la personne qui le détestait probablement le plus au monde en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

 **-Crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça la vermine !**

L'homme en habits de barman se lança à sa poursuite. Et ils commencèrent à courir dans les rues. Le premier, lançant des panneaux de signalisation et l'autre, les esquivant en ripostant à coups de couteau. Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, Izaya appréciait beaucoup ces affrontements dans la ville. Mais ce n'était pas par goût du danger ou pour attirer l'attention sur lui qu'il faisait cela. Il n'était pas si prétentieux. Ses raisons étaient bien plus simples, c'était nécessaire pour lui, pour qu'il puisse garder son perpétuel sourire sur son visage, qu'il soit sincère ou ironique, bienveillant ou mauvais, c'était nécessaire pour son bonheur. Si il faisait tout cela, c'était tout simplement car, dans ces moments là, Shizuo et lui étaient ensemble, presque comme isolés dans leur propre monde et le brun était alors la seule personne qui importait aux yeux du blond. La seule qu'il regardait... L'unique personne qu'il avait en tête. Il savait que si Shizuo l'attrapait, s'en serait fini de lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher une petite partie de lui, au plus profond de son cœur, de le vouloir. De vouloir qu'un jour il le rattrape enfin, qu'enfin, ils se retrouvent en face à face sans qu'il ne puisse fuir. Car il n'avait fait que cela depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, fuir, toujours fuir. À chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Il avait de nombreuses fois agi de façon à énerver Shizuo, pour attirer son attention. Cela avait marché au delà de ses espérances. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Izaya se défilait et s'en allait.

Shizuo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le poursuivait dans toute la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse enfin de son champ de vision. Sa seule certitude, c'était qu'il le haïssait au plus haut point. Toujours à lui chercher des ennuis. La dernière fois, elle lui avait même mis sur le dos les problèmes qu'il avait causé. Cette fois là, il avait même failli aller en prison et avait perdu son travail de l'époque, barman. Il lui en avait voulu pour cela. Tout comme il lui en avait voulu pour tous les problèmes qu'il lui avait causé au lycée. Mais c'était du passé, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Et il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette vermine avec son sourire ironique et mauvais sur le visage, une grande rage le prenait et il le poursuivait jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi il le détestait tant alors que tout ce que cette vermine lui avait causé comme problèmes, il s'en moquait. Il n'aimait pas réfléchir à des questions trop compliquées, c'était ennuyant et ça n'apportait rien, alors il les mettait dans un coin de son esprit, les oubliait et continuait son éternelle guerre avec cet homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

Cette fois-ci n'avait pas fait exception aux autres et le petit brun avait fini par semer l'ex-barman au bout de quelques heures. Il s'était alors réfugié sur le toit désert d'un immeuble et s'était alongé, à bout de souffle. Il avait beau être le seul, avec Simon, à pouvoir tenir tête à Shizuo, cela n'en restait pas moins éprouvant pour lui. Et il se retrouvait épuisé, autant mentalement que physiquement. Non seulement il n'en pouvait plus et chaque respiration lui coûtait, mais en plus il se retrouvait seul. Encore et toujours seul... Il était plutôt indépendant donc il avait l'habitude de la solitude. Mais petit à petit, elle avait commencé à le ronger et devenait de plus en plus pénible à porter pour ses frêles épaules. Personne ne connaissait cet aspect là de sa personnalité. Et peu auraient pu s'en inquiéter. Il n'était pas vraiment apprécié par ici. Il se servait constamment des autres, à leurs dépends la plupart du temps, et de cela en résultait généralement une haine féroce à son encontre. De l'extérieur, il paraissait fort et imperturbable. Il répliquait à chaque attaque sans faillir et effectuait chacune de ses manigances sans aucun accroc, il n'avait jamais commis une seule erreur. Mais à l'intérieur, il était en morceaux. Il avait vécu de nombreux traumatismes durant son enfance, en résultant son caractère si spécial. Il avait souffert, beaucoup souffert et cela avait causé de nombreuses fissures en lui. Très bien cachées mais tout de même là.

Et il était là, allongé, regardant le soleil décliner à l'horizon. Loin des bruits de la ville et de ses habitants, loin de tout, dans le silence. Une fois la nuit tombée, il se releva enfin et reprit le chemin de son appartement. Il était à Shinjuku, et ne fut rentré chez lui que trente minutes plus tard. Les rues s'étaient vidées petit à petit et les lumières de ville illuminaient maintenant trottoirs et routes. Il entra dans la Hall de l'immeuble et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il s'appuya sur l'une des paroi de cette cage de métal, ça avait été une journée épuisante. Mais, une fois arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, une surprise l'attendais. En effet, celle-ci avait été défoncée et gisait sur le pallier. Dans son salon, sa petite table basse était brisée en deux, son plateau de jeu renversé au sol au milieu de ses pions de go, d'échec et de Shogi. Et assis sur son canapé, quelqu'un l'attendais depuis maintenant de bien longues heures.


	2. Chapitre 1

Shizuo, après leur affrontement, s'était directement rendu chez sa némésis, croyant l'y retrouver, après qu'il se soit enfui. Mais quand il était enfin arrivé à l'appartement d'Izaya, il l'avait trouvé vide et, de rage, avait donné un grand coup sur la table basse qui s'était brisée à cause de sa grande force, déversant par la même occasion les pions présents sur le plateau de jeu sur le sol de l'appartement. Ce dernier, bien décidé à régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toutes avec l'informateur, s'était installé dans le canapé et l'avait attendu pendant de longues heures.

Izaya arriva sur le seuil de son appartement et vit sa porte gisant sur le palier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour faire ce genre de choses dans cette ville : son Shizu-chan... Il soupira.

 **-Il n'est vraiment pas discret.**

L'homme aux cheveux bruns rigola un bon coup avant d'entrer dans son appartement. Shizuo l'attendait sur son canapé, étrangement calme, les coudes sur les genoux et sa tête reposant sur le dos de ses mains croisées. Il avait retiré sa veste de barman et son noeud papillon qui reposaient à côté de lui. Il lui était impossible de voir son visage ou même l'expression qu'il avait en ce moment. Il interpella sa némésis, moqueur.

 **-Hé bien, Shizu-chan, tu t'invites chez les autres, maintenant ? Je te croyais plus respectueux de la vie privée des gens...**

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas à la provocation d'Izaya, il resta dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il était auparavant et ne bougea même pas un petit doigt, au grand étonnement du petit brun. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond d'ignorer ses piques. Normalement il aurait dû démarrer au quart de tour, surtout à la mention de ce surnom qu'il détestait tant. Izaya l'appela une seconde fois, faisant quelques pas dans le séjour, en direction du canapé, intrigué.

 **-Shizu-chan ?**

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du grand blond. Izaya se posta devant celui-ci et agita la main devant son visage. Il n'eut aucune réaction. L'informateur posa la main sur l'épaule de sa némésis et le poussa légèrement. Le corps de Shizuo s'écroula sur le canapé, inerte. Il s'était endormi en l'attendant. Un sourire apparu sur le visage du brun, un sourire qui contrastait beaucoup avec ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer, un sourire bienveillant. Shizuo avait l'air si détendu et sans défense, comme cela. Ce qu'il est mignon... Izaya se surpris à penser cela et chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mais ça va pas de penser des trucs pareils dans un moment comme celui là ? Bon, et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, dans ce cas. Pas question de risquer ma vie en essayant de réveiller ! L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais se dirigea vers sa cuisine et mis de l'eau à bouillir. Il se prépara un thé et s'installa à son bureau, faisant ainsi face à sa némésis. Franchement... S'endormir chez l'homme le plus dangereux de tout Tokyo après lui-même... Shizuo avait un étrange sens des réalités. Il détailla le grand blond de là où il était. Quoi que l'on puisse dire, il était indéniable que son Shizu-chan possédait un certain charme. Il était vraiment craquant, allongé dans le canapé, endormi. Cela contrastait beaucoup avec les expressions qu'il affichait habituellement lors de leurs rixes. Il avait cessé de froncer les sourcils, ses cheveux lui retombaient légèrement sur le visage et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Izaya vira au rouge pivoine et détourna les yeux. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il bavait. Impensable. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir de telles pensées.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'Izaya attendait que l'homme en habit de barman daigne se réveiller. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Alors qu'il s'était relevé et qu'il s'approchait du grand blond pour aller le réveiller, quitte à risquer de se recevoir un poing dans la figure, une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée pour passer le temps et taquiner gentiment son Shizu-chan par la même occasion même s'il n'appréciera sûrement pas, de son côté. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, tira un tiroir et en sorti un marqueur noir au bout de quelques instants. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il s'approcha de sa némésis. Il était si vulnérable, étalé sur ce canapé... Il s'assit à côté de Shizuo et déboucha le feutre. Qu'allait il pouvoir lui dessiner sur la figure ? Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois décidé, il approcha résolument le marqueur du visage de Shizuo.

 **-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser... Dommage pour toi, Shizu-chan~ bah, ça partira sûrement dans la semaine...**

Il s'apprêtait à commencer son œuvre mais sa cible se redressa soudainement et inversa leurs positions en plaquant Izaya dans le canapé, étant maintenant à califourchon sur lui. Izaya, prit de court, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et eut le souffle coupé quand il se retrouva projeté à l'endroit même où sa némésis se reposait quelques instant plus tôt. Il poussa un léger cri de surprise. Merde, il avait baissé sa garde croyant que l'autre ne se réveillerai pas de sitôt. Le brun se reprit, analysant objectivement la situation. Il était actuellement en position de faiblesse, à la merci de sa némésis qui pouvait décider de le frapper et de déverser sa rage à son encontre à tout moment. Il regarda amèrement le seul et unique trait de marqueur qu'il y avait sur sur le visage de son Shizu-chan. Et encore, ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait fait puisque sa némésis se l'était elle même pratiqué en se relevant brusquement. Maigre consolation par rapport au résultat actuel des choses. Izaya réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment allait-il faire pour se dégager de cette situation compromettante ? C'est en ayant cette pensée qu'il se rendit compte de la position de Shizuo par rapport à lui et qu'il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brusquement. Il était totalement sans défense, allongé sur le canapé et son Shizu-chan était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très proches, beaucoup trop proches. Non, non, non ! Pas maintenant, bon sang ! Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il savait qu'il avait une obsession vis à vis du grand blond mais c'était uniquement dû à sa force physique hors norme qui le faisait ressembler à un monstre ! Il cherchait en vain une solution pour se sortir de là avant que l'ex-barman ne se rende compte de son état. Il commença d'ailleurs à parler mais le brun l'interrompit en cherchant à se libérer de son emprise.

 **-Izaya. Qu'est-ce/**

Il sourit, moqueur, reprenant le contrôle de ses expressions faciales et tenta d'attraper son couteau à cran d'arrêt pour se dégager mais le grand blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui saisi les poignets, les aplatissant de part et d'autre de sa tête, sur le canapé. Izaya se mis à paniquer de plus belle, sentant ses joues légèrement rosir. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Shizuo lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il l'aurait volontiers embrassé si la situation s'y était prêtée et que l'ex-barman avait partagé le même genre de sentiments à son égard. Il continua de se débattre mais le blond tint fermement le plus petit.

 **-Aïe ! Shizu-chan, tu serres trop fort ! Ça fait mal !**

Izaya grimaça légèrement de douleur. Il pouvait arriver que Shizuo contrôlât assez mal sa force, au détriment de son entourage. C'était un inconvénient qui allait avec sa condition surhumaine et il ne pouvait faire sans, malheureusement. Il avait déjà brisé des verres involontairement comme cela quand il était enervé. L'homme aux cheveux de jais pensa amèrement qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû tenter de lui dessiner dessus au marqueur... Mais il était trop tard pour regretter quoi que ce soit. Le blond du remarquer qu'il tenait trop fort les poignets du brun car il desserra légèrement sa prise avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Mais arrête de bouger dans tous les sens !**

Le brun cessa momentanément toute résistance et attendit que l'autre baisse sa garde. Cela sembla marcher puisque Shizuo relâcha légèrement sa prise, permettant au brun d'effectuer de plus amples mouvements. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de l'informateur quand il s'aperçut que sa ruse avait fonctionné. Il frappa alors l'ex-barman au niveau du ventre d'un coup de genou rapide et précis et se prépara à sauter hors du canapé afin de continuer cet affrontement sur une base égale. Il provoqua sa némésis sur un ton mesquin.

 **-Tu es idiot, Shizu-chan. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un dans ma situation se laisserait faire docilement ?**

Mais ce fut sans compter sur le fait que Shizuo réussisse à esquiver son coup sans aucun problème tout en le bloquant totalement ensuite, empêchant toute nouvelle tentative de rébellion de la part de l'homme à la chevelure couleur corbeau.

 **-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.**

Le blond semblait arriver au bout du peu de patience qu'il possédait quand il était en présence du brun. Celui-ci, s'en rendant compte, sembla se calmer et cessa définitivement toute résistance. De toute évidence, aujourd'hui, Shizuo ne lui ferrait aucun mal, s'il avait voulu le frapper où je ne sais quoi d'autre, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il répliqua alors, sur un ton acerbe. Il ne supportait pas ne pas avoir la situation complètement en main, comme maintenant. D'habitude, quand il sentait que ça dérapait, il pouvait toujours s'enfuir. Mais là, aucun moyen de se dégager.

 **-Commence d'abord par descendre du canapé et me lâcher et on verra après !**

 **-Non.**

Shizuo lui répondit sur un ton catégorique. Il ne laisserait pas à l'autre l'occasion de s'échapper. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'il tenterait de partir à la moindre occasion.

 **-Ah, vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Parce que sinon tu vas encore t'enfuir sans répondre à mes questions.**

Izaya se sentait bien trop impuissant à son goût dans cette situation. Il n'arrivait à anticiper aucun des gestes ou paroles de Shizuo alors que lui semblait deviner tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il lui répondit d'un ton neutre. Il se refusait à laisser paraître son trouble devant Shizuo mais frissonna quand il senti son souffle chaud passer près de son cou. Heureusement, l'ex-barman semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

 **-Très bien. Vas-y, pose-les moi.**

Shizuo ne se fit pas prier et interrogea la puce sur la scène à laquelle il avait été confronté au moment où il s'était reveillé.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais me faire avec ce marqueur ?**

Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question mais il tenait quand même à l'entendre de la bouche de la vermine. Peut-être avait-il un espoir que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas cherché à lui faire de quelconque coup bas ou à lui attirer des ennuis.

 **-C'est évident voyons ! Je comptais refaire la décoration de mon canapé. Je commençait à m'en lasser.**

Il plissa les yeux, sceptique. Izaya arborait l'un des sourire les plus ironiques qui puisse exister. L'ex-barman était simple d'esprit et n'aimait pas les réflexions trop profondes mais pas naïf pour autant. L'homme à la chevelure de jais l'énervait à toujours lui répondre à mots couverts ou avec ironie. D'agacement, il serrât inconsciemment les poignets de l'informateur qui grimaça une nouvelle fois de douleur avant de continuer, moins arogant, ne voulant pas finir avec les deux articulations cassées. Shizuo en aurait été capable, de les lui briser, sans aucun problème même, et c'était justement ça qu'il l'inquiétait. Parce qu'il ne le ferait peut-être même pas exprès.

 **-Oui, bon, ok. Je comptais juste te faire une mauvaise blague en te dessinant dessus. C'est pas la fin du monde. Et puis, tu devais t'en douter, non ? Maintenant, si tu me posais la vraie question pour laquelle tu es venu me rendre visite ?**

Shizuo répondit sans plus de cérémonie sur un ton des plus sérieux, n'aimant pas perdre son temps dans des futilités.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherches toujours, à chaque que je te croise si c'est pour t'enfuir juste après ?**

Izaya ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il afficha un air surpris et ouvrit grand les yeux. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sachant ce qui l'attendait s'il ne répondait pas ou s'il jouait trop avec la patience de son Shizu-chan. Il s'apprêtât à lui donner sa réponse quand il pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'il allait dire. Parce que ça me permet de te voir plus longtemps et d'être la seule personne qui t'importe. Il se mis à rougir violemment, ce qui fit se rendre compte à Shizuo de la situation compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et surtout, de la proximité du corps d'Izaya. Soudainement gêné, il descendit du canapé et recula de quelques pas, relâchant l'informateur par la même occasion, les joues légèrement roses, lui aussi. Il se retourna et quitta rapidement l'appartement, laissant Izaya seul, le cœur battant et les sentiments en vrac.


	3. Chapitre 2

Shizuo marchait dans une ruelle sombre, titubant légèrement. Les vieux lampadaires faisant office de seul éclairage clignotait à intervalles irréguliers. Il s'adossa contre un mur, grandement troublé et ferma les yeux un instant, appuyant à son tour sa tête contre la paroi. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ça ? Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se prit la tête dans les mains. Merde... Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement, déjà que ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il préférait faire, compliquant ainsi encore la chose. Il avait chaud aux joues et son cœur battait étrangement fort. Ça va pas du tout, merde... Il se remémora les précédents événements afin de faire le clair dans son esprit et d'y trouver une quelconque signification ou explication, tout du moins. Il revit la scène à laquelle il avait été sujet quelques minutes auparavant, avec Izaya dans le canapé, son corps, sa taille fine, son torse, ses épaules , son visage, l'expression qu'il avait, ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses yeux d'un brun profond, son nez fin, ses lèvres délicates très légèrement rosées... L'état du blond empira encore. Maintenant, il avait le visage rouge écrevisse. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces images de son esprit. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas penser de telles choses ! Merde... Faut vraiment que je me calme. Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Voilà, maintenant, il était comme d'habitude. Ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un malheureux malentendu et ce n'était qu'un petit détail qu'il oublierait bien vite. Il ne s'était strictement rien passé d'étrange. Rien sauf si l'on omettait la fait qu'il avait volontairement laissé la puce s'en tirer à très bon compte sans tenter quoi que soit qui aurait pu le blesser ou le tuer.

Il se releva et s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe de ruelles de Shinjuku quand des mouvements étranges attirèrent son attention un peu plus loin. Il y avait un homme très étrange, entièrement camouflé dans d'amples habits noirs avec une cagoule sur la tête ornée d'un sourire carnassier à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver sa bouche. Il se trouvait seulement quelques mètres devant lui et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. L'homme tout de noir vêtu s'avançait dangereusement vers un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un peu plus loin. L'ex-barman s'apprêtait à l'interpeller mais l'homme douteux se jeta soudainement sur sa victime qui n'eut que le temps d'hurler de détresse dans un cri suraigüe avant qu'il ne l'égorge et lui plante d'autres coups de couteaux dans le corps.

 **-Hey !**

Le grand blond sentit la colère l'envahir. De quel droit avait-il fait ça ? Et sur SON territoire qui plus est ! Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez avec Izaya qui répandait ses affaires louches à tours de bras ! Il se précipita sur l'agresseur et tenta de l'envoyer valser mais celui-ci se retourna brusquement en lui infligeant un coup de couteau au niveau du torse. L'autre avait eu pour intention de l'éventrer profondément mais heureusement pour lui, de par sa condition physique, Shizuo s'en sortit uniquement avec une entaille de quelques millimètres de profondeur. L'homme à la cagoule sembla déconcerté un instant mais sauta en l'air, esquivant par la même occasion là poing qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. La main de l'homme en habits de barman alla s'enfoncer dans le bitume, créant un trou de presque dix centimètres de profondeur. Il se releva et essaya à nouveau de frapper le meurtrier mais celui-ci l'évita avec une facilité des plus déconcertantes. Craignant que l'autre ne tente une nouvelle fois de lui refaire le portrait, il s'éclipsa dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Shizuo le poursuivit pendant quelques minutes mais il disparut mystérieusement entre deux maisons. L'ex-barman fit alors demi-tour et retourna voir la victime. Elle était définitivement morte. Le coup net et précis qu'il avait pris dans la jugulaire lui avait été fatal.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans la ruelle et Shizuo vit apparaître des policiers au loin. Il ne l'appréciait pas tellement depuis l'altercation qu'il avait eut avec eux quand Izaya lui avait fait porter toute la responsabilité de ses manigances. Il s'enfonça dans une rue adjacente jusqu'à atteindre une grande rue et poursuivit son chemin.

Izaya était toujours allongé dans le canapé. Il tendit la main en l'air comme s'il voulait atteindre quelques invisibles objets au dessus de lui puis la laissa retomber sur son front. Il soupira. Ça avait été limite, vraiment limite. Encore un peu et son Shizu-chan se serait aperçu de quelque chose. Il se demandait comment aurait réagi ce monstre s'il s'était aperçu de ses sentiments à son égard. Il s'imagina divers scénarios qui auraient pu se dérouler si cela s'était réellement déroulé et mieux valait qu'il ne les découvre pas. De tous ce qui lui passa par la tête, rien de bon pour lui n'en sortit. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et sourit en repensant à la réaction qu'avait eu l'ex-barman avant de quitter précipitamment l'appartement. Il avait paru très troublé. Comme si... Comme si il... Non... Mieux valait ne pas se faire de fausses idées, cela ne ferait que lui apporter de la tristesse.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers son bureau quand il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par un petit couteau qui lui passa à quelques centimètres devant son nez avant d'aller ricocher sur la baie vitrée et de s'écraser au sol. Il sursauta et se mit en posture de combat mais il ne vit personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couteau qui reposait maintenant sur le plancher. Un petit bout de papier y était accroché sur lequel il y avait écrit deux mots : "l'assassin fantôme". Les pas précipité de celui qui avait lancé ce couteau résonnèrent dans les escaliers de l'immeuble avant de s'évanouir petit à petit dans le silence de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes et relit bien attentivement les quelques mots d'inscrits sur la feuille. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il lâcha le couteau par terre, un air qui ne présageait rien de bon sur le visage.

 **-On veut jouer ? Et bien soit ! Nous verrons bien qui gagnera !**

Izaya s'assit derrière son bureau et tapa le message du bout de papier dans la barre de recherche. Il tomba sur des articles à propos d'un tueur en série ayant assassiné quatre personnes durant la semaine précédente. Il avait été surnommé ainsi du fait qu'aucun indice sur lui ou son identité n'avaient été retrouvés sur les lieux des crimes bien que l'on ait pu affirmer qu'il était l'auteur de chacun de ces assassinats car le modus operandi était le même sur chaque scène de crime. Le brun sentit l'excitation l'envahir quand il lu la description de sa façon d'ôter la vie à ses victimes. Ainsi, s'il perdait, voilà ce qui l'attendait... On aurait dit un enfant surexcité à l'idée de jouer à un jeu interdit. L'informateur continua d'éplucher d'autres articles de presse pendant le reste de la nuit et entrepris de replacer les lieux des meurtres sur une carte en les annotant à l'aide de croix et de numéros en fonction de l'ordre dans lequel ces personnes avaient quitté ce monde. Quand il eut fini, un frisson le traversa, de peur comme d'impatience. En effet, si l'on prenait la première lettre des prénoms des personnes victimes des homicides dans l'ordre dans lequel ils avaient eu lieu, non seulement cela donnait respectivement les lettres I, Z, A et Y, mais en plus, cela formait un A sur la carte quand on reliait les différents lieux entre eux selon l'ordre dans lequel ils avaient été perpétrés. Il n'avait pas à faire avec un débutant comme il le pensait mais à un vrai pro. Le meurtrier avait minutieusement étudié chacun de ses crimes afin de lui envoyer un message certes impressionnant mais aussi terrifiant à la fois. Un message aux airs d'annonce mortuaire.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau étudia toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui dans cette affaire afin d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur adversaire. S'il l'attendait sans rien faire, son tour viendrait très bientôt de mourir assassiné, lui aussi, or, c'était impensable pour quelqu'un de sa trempe. Et puis, cela ne collait pas avec ses principes. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser faire sans rien dire. Il pouvait toujours tendre un piège au fameux "assassin fantôme" afin de le forcer à révéler son identité mais cela aurait été bien trop simple et ennuyeux. Une idée lui passa soudain par la tête. Cela demanderait pas mal de préparation mais ça serait rudement plus amusant, et puis, comme cela, il allait pouvoir agir librement sans même craindre de se faire repérer pendant un bout de temps. Le temps de démasquer l'auteur de cette menace tout du moins. La stratégie qu'il allait appliquer était des plus basiques. Il allait tout simplement mettre en scène sa propre mort afin de faire croire à son adversaire que sa cible n'était plus de ce monde. Il trépigna d'impatience à l'idée de se mettre à la tâche. Les prochains jours allaient être des plus divertissants...


	4. Chapitre 3

Izaya quitta son appartement en quête des différentes composantes dont il aurait besoin pour la réalisation de son plan. Il traversa le quartier de Shinjuku jusqu'à trouver un endroit peu fréquenté et s'infiltre sur le toit d'un immeuble depuis lequel il téléphona à une personne l'ayant jointe quelques jours auparavant.

 **«Allô ? Izaya ?»**

 **-Salut, Masaomi ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois que tu as fait appel à mes services ?**

Le brun sentit son interlocuteur se crisper quand il mentionna volontairement l'incident durant lequel sa petite amie, Saki, avait été capturée par les Blue Squares. Épisode durant lequel ils lui avaient brisé les os des jambes, lui ayant ainsi valu un séjour de plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Masaomi avait l'homme avec lequel il discutait actuellement en horreur car il savait pertinemment que c'est lui qui avait été à la base de la capture de Saki mais sa vengeance envers la personne qui lui avait causé toutes ces blessures et ces souffrances primait par dessus tout. Ainsi, dans son impossibilité de vaincre Ran Izumii par les moyens usuels, il avait fait appel au plus grand et dangereux informateur de tout Tokyo, Izaya Orihara.

 **-Tu sais, pour ta vengeance... Je sais de source sûre que Ran Izumii, le chef des Blue Squares se trouvera dans l'immeuble abandonné au cœur d'Ikebukuro demain à 15h. Personnellement je te conseillerais de raser entièrement l'immeuble, mais bon, c'est toi qui décides.**

 **«Ah... Merci de m'avoir mis au courant...»**

 **-Si tu le souhaites, je peux même te fournir l'adresse de quelqu'un qui te vendra des explosifs puissants pour pas trop cher...**

 **«Tu veux combien pour me donner cette info ?»**

Masaomi était méfiant. Il savait d'aventures que tout avait un coût avec l'informateur. Mais la dernière fois, il ne s'en était rendu compte que trop tard...

 **-Voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je te le faire gratuitement. Ce sera en remerciement pour l'excellent spectacle que cela me procurera.**

 **«Ça me va.»**

Cela faisait du mal au lycéen aux cheveux teints de l'admettre, mais sans l'informateur, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre la cause de son malheur. Rien... Mais bon, son tour viendrait aussi... Très bientôt... Et alors, il pourrait enfin se sentir délivré du poids qui assaillait sa conscience. Il raccrocha une fois que le brun lui eut donné l'adresse et poursuivit son chemin. Il était très pressé car il n'avait que peu de temps avant l'échéance. 32h tout au plus pour organiser sa vengeance.

Izaya se promenait joyeusement dans les rues d'Ikebukuro, un sac à la main. Il se dirigeait vers un endroit bien précis de la ville : le cœur du quartier dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. En direction d'un immeuble très peu engageant et dans lequel, le lendemain, se rendrait l'un des hommes les plus ignobles de cette ville pour effectuer une transaction avec l'informateur, enfin, du moins de ce que lui en avait dit le brun... Une fois sur place, Izaya sortit un manteau identique au sien et le brûla partiellement. Ensuite, il prit la dernière chose que contenait son sac : un téléphone semblable à celui qu'il avait toujours sur lui qu'il écrasa violemment avant de le brûler lui aussi de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse en récolter aucune information in même déterminer s'il contenait une carte SIM. La seule chose que les enquêteurs devraient y retrouver, c'était ses empreintes digitales et rien d'autre s'il voulait que ses manigances ne soient pas démasquées. Enfin, dernier détail, il sortit une perfusion de son propre sang qui éclata sur le sol afin que le liquide rouge s'y répande. Maintenant, tout était en place. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'heure fatidique de sa "mise à mort".

Exactement 31 heures et 58 minutes plus tard. Izaya se trouvait sur le toit dû bâtiments avoisinant l'immeuble abandonné. Il était là depuis 5h, ce matin et avait vu Masaomi arriver dans la matinée afin de disposer les bombes. Il avait pris son déjeuné sur place et avait attendu avec beaucoup de hâte que l'heure soit venue. Il composa le numéro de Shinra, et attendit que celui-ci réponde afin d'enfin pouvoir mettre sa stratégie à exécution.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans l'appartement. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années vêtue d'une blouse blanche s'en saisit et décrocha.

 **-Izaya ? C'est rare que tu m'appelle. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?**

La dernière fois que son ami l'avait appelé, c'était le jour où il avait été poignardé par quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait guère et qu'il s'était retrouvé confiné à l'hôpital. A l'autre bout du fil résonna une voix étouffée et un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre.

 **-Izaya ? Tout va bien ?**

La voix du médecin se fit de plus en plus pressante. Il commençait sérieusement à s'en faire pour l'informateur. Vu qu'il était capable d'affronter Shizuo en un contre un et à s'en sortir indemne, la situation commençait à grandement l'inquiéter. Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun prit la parole. Sa voix était rauque et empreinte de souffrance.

 **«Ouais, ça peut aller. Enfin, si l'on omet la tentative d'assassinat à laquelle je viens tout juste d'échapper. Tu es chez toi ? Faudrait juste retirer une balle de ma jambe.»**

Shinra, en entendant cela, s'exclama a l'autre bout du fil, parfaitement conscient des risques que cela pouvait comporter de se déplacer avec une hémorragie à la jambe.

 **-Quoi ?! Il n'est pas question que tu bouges de là où tu te trouves ! Celty va venir te chercher ! Où es-tu ?**

Izaya semblait résigné à lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par l'explosion d'une bombe. Shinra se mit définitivement à paniquer quand il entendit un grésillement à l'autre bout du fil, signe que le téléphone était tombé au sol et attendit une réponse de son ami, fébrile quand il l'appela de nouveau.

 **-Izaya ?**

Au bout de quelques instants, au grand soulagement de son ami, l'informateur lui répondit enfin.

 **«T'inquiètes pas, c'est bon, je vais bien. J'ai juste été surpris et j'ai lâché mon portable. Je suis au niveau de l'immeuble abandonné, à Ikebukuro, tu sais où c'est ?»**

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Shinra appela Celty qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine pour qu'elle se rende à l'endroit indiqué par Izaya le plus rapidement possible tandis que celui-ci questionnait à nouveau le brun.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour te retrouver dans une pareille emmerde ? Tu es vraiment pas possible. Quand vas-tu cesser de t'attirer des ennuis en manipulant tous ceux que tu côtoies ?**

L'homme à la blouse blanche soupira. C'en était presque désespérant, cette capacité à se faire des ennemis et il doutait qu'un jour son ami réussisse à trouver quelqu'un capable de supporter son caractère...

 **«Probablement le jour où je serai mort...»**

Il frissonna à ces paroles. Il avait beau savoir que la mort de l'informateur arrangerait bien des personnes et qu'il faisait partie des quelques deux-trois personnes qui le connaissaient et ne souhaitaient pas le voir disparaître de ce monde, cela l'inquiétait grandement. S'il avait été de la même constitution que Shizuo, la question ne se serait même pas posée mais pour Izaya, c'était différent. Il était bien plus vulnérable que sa némésis. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et changea de sujet.

 **-Ça ne répond pas à ma première question. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, alors ?**

Izaya ria à cette question tant la réponse semblait ridicule à ses yeux.

 **«C'est un truc bête en plus. Une banale vengeance de la part de quelqu'un, qui, à cause de moi, a vu un de ses proches blessé.»**

La voix d'Izaya ne tremblait plus, comme s'il avait accepté que son heure était venue et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Shinra sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 **-Tu ne mourra pas, hein ?**

 **«Pour qui me prends-tu ? Moi ? Mourir aussi facilement ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.»**

Le ton d'Izaya était en totale contradiction avec les paroles qu'il prononçait et pourtant, dans un dernier espoir, Shinra s'y accrocha comme si ça vie en dépendait.

 **-Oui, tu as raison. Tu ne te laisserais pas avoir sans résister, n'est-ce pas...**

Le jeune médecin commençait enfin à se détendre quand une seconde explosion bien plus violente que la première lui vrilla les tympans à travers le combiné. Un cri de terreur de surprise d'Izaya le suivit de près. Shinra appela en vain son ami. Il prononça son prénom encore et encore mais aucune réponse ne vint. Désormais, seuls des grésillements insoutenables s'échappaient de l'appareil. Il s'écroula sur une chaise. Non, non, non... Ce n'était pas possible ! Izaya ne pouvait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement ! Il était plus coriace ! Il attendit avec véhémence le retour de sa bien aimée, espérant la voir en compagnie du brun. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et Shinra accouru mais s'effondra, dévasté, quand Celty fit non de la tête, c'était la fin du règne du grand Izaya Orihara. Il s'était envolé comme les nuages de fumée après un incendie. Disparu. Sans laisser de trace derrière lui. Sans même un mot.

Les flammes crépitaient au centre d'Ikebukuro. Comme si le quartier se consumait de l'intérieur. Un bâtiment s'effondrait, petit à petit. De temps en temps on pouvait entendre un grondement sourd signifiant qu'un nouvel éboulement s'était produit dans ce brasier ardent. C'était une vision des plus plaisantes. Le rire machiavélique d'Izaya retentit à côté de l'incendie qui ravageait l'immeuble voisin. Il dansait du haut de son piédestal et contemplait ses chers humains en proie à la panique devant un événement de cette ampleur. Son plan était en marche, et il serait plus divertissant que jamais.


	5. Chapitre 4

Shinra s'assit sur son canapé, le cœur lourd. C'était le premier de ses proches qui mourrait, avant, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et il sentait le poids que cela pouvait représenter quand cette personne était proche de nous. Mais il y avait plus important à faire que de se morfondre sur soi-même. Résigne, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kadota. Il souffla un grand coup avant que son ami ne décroche et chassa ses larmes.

 **-Kadota ?**

 **«Oui ?»**

 **-Em... Comment dire... Izaya... Izaya est...**

Shinra s'apprêtait à lui énoncer la raison de son appel d'une voix assurée mais elle se brisa sans prévenir et il du retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux au moment où il acheva sa phrase, tremblant.

 **-Mort.**

Il prononça ce dernier mot, désespéré. Il avait essayé en vain de se convaincre que son ami était toujours en vie mais la réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapé. Malgré le fait que Celty soit retournée sur les lieux de l'incident, les seules traces de la présence d'Izaya en ces lieux étaient un manteau noir presque entièrement consumé, un téléphone réduit en miettes par un morceau de plafond l'ayant écrasé et une flaque de sang coagulé sur le sol. Le jeune médecin avait même fait des test d'ADN afin de s'assurer qu'il appartenait bien à l'informateur et à son plus grand malheur, le résultat s'était avéré positif.

 **«Oh... Merde. Il est vraiment mort ? Tu en est certain ?»**

Kadota n'en revenait pas, lui non plus. Ce n'était pas possible de vaincre Izaya. C'était la personne qui tenait tout Ikebukuro entre ses mains ! Toutes les affaires louches qui s'y déroulaient, c'était lui qui les orchestrait ! Impossible qu'il se soit fait avoir par l'une d'entre elles ! Et puis, il savait se battre ! Shizuo lui même n'arrivait pas à le tuer ! Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il finirait ainsi.

 **-Puisque je te le dit ! J'ai vérifié des dizaines de fois ! Je l'avais même au téléphone quand il est...**

Kadota perçu la détresse dans la voix de son ami et cessa d'insister. Il était déjà bien assez affligé par cet événement pour qu'il n'en rajoute encore par dessus.

 **«Mais, du coup... pour l'enterrement... On fait quoi ?»**

 **-T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je m'en charge. Pas besoin de m'aider, je me débrouillerai.**

 **«Ok. Je te laisse faire alors.»**

Cela semblait être quelque chose d'important pour Shinra. Sûrement une façon pour lui de faire son deuil.

 **«Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper d'avertir Shizuo.»**

 **-Merci.**

S'il pouvait au moins enlever le poids de devoir annoncer cette nouvelle à d'autres personnes à son ami, il s'empresserait de le faire, surtout à Shizuo. Vu que lui et le brun se haïssaient mutuellement au plus haut point. Il ne doutait pas que le blond se réjouirait de la mort de sa némésis et il savait que Shinra ne le supporterai pas. Pour lui, Izaya était un grand ami.

 **«Bon, à la prochaine alors.»**

 **-Salut...**

Dans la voiture, ses compagnons s'agitèrent. Erika fut la première à intervenir à voix haute.

 **_Qui est mort ?**

 **-Izaya...**

Ce fut au tour de Walker d'exprimer son incompréhension.

 **/Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? On parle d'Izaya, là, quand même.**

 **-Penses bien que j'étais le premier surpris.**

 **_Mais... Et Shizuo dans l'affaire ? Comment il va faire sans Izaya ? Si son âme sœur meurt, il va être triste !**

Walker contredit sa camarade avant que le fourgon ne croule sous ses idées de couples Yaoi.

 **/Erika, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fangirler sur ces deux là. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux.**

 **_Mais si ! C'est évident que Shizu-chan aime Izaya ! Pas vrai Dotachin ?**

 **-Sur ce coup là, je me range du côté de Walker, il est clair que ces deux là se détestent.**

 **_Mais... TRAÎTRES ! Vous me laissez lâchement tomber !**

Malgré la précédente tentative de Walker de calmer Erika, la camionnette fut bientôt la scène d'un capharnaüm pas possible avec tous ses occupants qui parlaient dans tous les sens. Seul Kadota, la voix de la raison, ne participa pas à leur débat des plus improbable. Même Togusa qui, d'habitude, n'y aurait pas non plus pris part y contribua. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de la part de ses camarades, Kadota descendit du véhicule et attrapa son portable dans le but d'appeler Shizuo. Au bout de deux sonneries, le concerné décrocha.

 **«Allô ?»**

 **-Ouais, Shizuo ? Je t'appelle de la part de Shinra. Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'Izaya était... Mort.**

Kadota redoutait la suite de la discussion. Il savait que l'ex-barman haïssait au plus au point l'informateur et que la seule mention de son nom pouvait l'énerver. Et pourtant, il n'eut strictement aucune réaction. Il ne dit aucun mot, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Comme s'il était en état de choc. Il ne pensait pas que cela eut pu lui arriver alors qu'il était réputé comme étant sans pitié avec les gens qui l'exécraient.

 **-Shizuo ? Tu es toujours là ?**

 **«Oui... Oui... Je suis toujours là. Mais il est mort, vraiment mort ? Genre, mort, décédé ?**

 **-C'est cela**

 **-Shinra est au courant ?**

 **-Oui...**

Il y eut une nouvelle absence de réaction de la part du grand blond. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à en tirer autre chose, Kadota mit fin à la conversation.

 **-Je vais te laisser alors. Passe une bonne journée.**

 **«Hm-hm..»**

Shizuo n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Izaya ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il l'avait vu la journée précédente, en pleine forme et toujours aussi mesquin et condescendant qu'à son habitude. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Un mélange étrange de tristesse, de hargne et d'incompréhension totale. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis fin aux jours de la vermine ? Quand même pas... Il n'était pas aussi puéril. Mais alors pourquoi ? Il se tortura l'esprit ainsi pendant de longues minutes, voire de longues heures et le sommeil ne vint pas cette nuit là. Il passa son temps à essayer de trouver une réponse à ses questions, mais en vain. Aucune lumière ne vint l'éclairer. Pour lui, tout était encore bien ombrageux et il aurait donné cher pour être débarrassé de ses tourments.

Le lendemain, Shizuo rejoignit Tom au début de la journée afin de commencer sa journée de travail. Il avait des cernes gigantesques en dessous des yeux et même ses lunettes de soleil peinaient à les camoufler. Tom remarqua tout de suite l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement et le questionna, des plus étonnés. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'un jour, l'ex-barman puisse faire une tête pareille.

 **-Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Shizuo ? Tu fais une de ces têtes. T'en ferais fuir un Yakusa la queue entre les jambes !**

 **-Ouais, je m'en doute... J'ai juste pas très bien dormi cette nuit, mais ça ira.**

Le grand blond semblait complètement au bout du rouleau. Bien plus mentalement que physiquement mais cela laissait tout de même des traces visibles de l'extérieur. Il baissait légèrement la tête et avait l'air complètement ailleurs à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait.

 **-Tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux prendre ta journée, ce ne sera pas très dérangeant.**

 **-Merci... C'est vrai que j'en aurais bien besoin...**

Sur ces mots, le blond quitta son coéquipier et le salua d'un bref geste de la main avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de Shinra dans le but de lui demander des somnifères afin de l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être tant affecté par ce genre d'événement. C'était impensable et il devait se ressaisir.

 **-Des somnifères ? J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne fonctionnent pas sur toi... Il faudrait utiliser au moins vingt fois la dose létale pour que tu en ressentes les effets.**

Même si sa question n'était visiblement pas d'une très grande intelligence, cela avait eu pour effet de faire sourire son ami au moins. Si cela pouvait lui changer les idées après ces événements tragiques, c'était une bonne chose... Le médecin repris son sérieux bien vite, comme s'il chassait un rêve éphémère et revenait à la réalité.

 **-Mais... Pour Izaya... Avec l'enterrement et tout... Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le blond grimaça légèrement. Il avait espéré qu'il échapperait à cette discussion, comme ça, il n'aurait pas été obligé de venir mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à son ami d'enfance, pas après la tristesse que cela lui avait causé en tous cas.

 **-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je serai là.**

 **-Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais merci. Vraiment, merci.**

Shizuo ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec son ami. C'était la première fois que celui-ci était confronté à ce genre de cas et il hésitait à essayer de le consoler de peur qu'il ne le prenne mal ou s'énerve. Il le connaissait depuis des années, et pourtant, encore jamais jusqu'alors il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil.

 **-Pas besoin d'en faire autant pour si peu, tu sais, c'est un minimum. À la cérémonie alors...**

 **-Oui, à la cérémonie...**

Shizuo quitta l'appartement, silencieux. Ce n'était pas le fait d'assister à l'enterrement de la puce qui le dérangeait tant que cela. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que sa mort puisse affecter tant de personnes et aussi profondément, même lui en était bouleversé.

 **Je comptais vous mettre une scène génialissime dans ce chapitre mais finalement, je suis arrivée plus vite que prévu aux environs de 1500 mots, du coup, vous ne l'aurez que demain dans le chapitre suivant XD par contre je crois que je vais légèrement galérer à faire 1500 mots avec cette scène XD bah, je trouverai bien un moyen x)**


	6. Chapitre 5

Une légère brise soufflait dans les quelques arbres des alentours, faisant onduler gracilement leurs branches dans le vent. C'était une petite colline un peu à l'écart de Tokyo. Un endroit calme et dégagé, plein de verdure. Les arbres étaient en fleur et parfois quelques pétales voltigeaient autour du peu de personnes venues assister à l'enterrement du célèbre et très craint informateur de Tokyo, Izaya Orihara. Seuls Kadota et ses trois acolytes, Shinra, Celty et les sœurs d'Izaya, Mairu et Kukuri, Simon ainsi que quelques curieux entouraient la croix que l'on plantait dans la terre. Même Shizuo était venu mais il préférait rester un peu à l'écart, derrière un arbre. Ce n'était pas une très belle croix en marbre ou je ne sais quel pierre de grande valeur, juste de la pierre, et pourtant elle dégageait une grande beauté. Elle était ornée de gravures magnifiques. Il n'y avait pas de cercueil en dessous de celle-ci, dans la terre. N'ayant pas retrouvé le corps d'Izaya du fait qu'il s'était désagrégé par la cause de la puissance de la bombe. Seul le petit bout de manteau de l'informateur retrouvé après la catastrophe avait été enterré devant la tombe. ne fois la croix installée, les personnes en charge firent leurs respects aux gens présents et s'éclipsèrent avec les quelques personnes venues uniquement pour s'assurer que ce que l'on racontait n'était pas que légende. Shinra fondit en larme dans les bras de Celty tandis que les autres se recueillaient silencieusement. Kadota fit un petit discours d'au revoir.

 **-Paix à ton âme, Izaya. Malgré le fait que peu de gens te portaient dans leur cœur, nous tenions beaucoup à toi et tu nous manqueras à tous. Tu as mené la vie dure à bien des gens ici bas mais j'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es. A Dieu, Izaya.**

Après avoir rendu leurs hommages au défunt, les quelques personnes encore présentes se regroupèrent pour aller dans un café afin de discuter un peu de tout, du bon vieux temps, quoi. Shinra se dirigea vers Shizuo pour l'inviter à venir avec eux.

 **-Non merci... Je préfère rester ici encore un peu...**

Il semblait vraiment abattu par les événements et Shinra préféra le laisser seul avec lui même comme il lui avait demander. Parfois la solitude est d'un grand secours dans la tristesse.

 **-Ok... Je te laisse alors.**

Le jeune médecin rejoignit les autres et ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit qu'ils avaient désigné, laissant seul Shizuo en proie à ses sentiments.

L'ex-barman y voyait de moins en moins clair. Pourquoi se sentait-il si désespéré à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir la puce ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, son cœur se déchirait ? Il se décolla de son arbre et se rapprocha de la tombe de sa némésis. L'odeur du brun lui parvint à ses narines. C'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre hallucinations. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Il tenta vainement de les retenir comme il l'avait fait depuis que Shinra lui avait annoncé la mort du brun mais elles finirent par dévaler lentement son visage avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Une voix l'interpella dans son dos. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui fit redoubler d'ardeur les larmes qui coulaient.

 **-Bah ça alors... Tu pleures Shizu-chan ?**

Pourquoi était-ce maintenant que sa voix lui revenait en tête ? Le pire pour lui c'était qu'il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était là, dans son dos, à ce moment précis. Il articula entre deux sanglots.

 **-Faut croire, ouais. Je ne pensais pas que le mort de quelqu'un puisse autant m'affecter.**

Izaya sourit légèrement. Alors comme cela ses sentiments étaient bel et bien réciproques. n soulagement l'envahit et il croisa les mains dans son dos. Il leva sa tête en direction du ciel et ferma ses yeux, laissant ses cheveux bouger au gré du vent.

 **-C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant venant de ta part. Ne me regrette pas trop non plus, ce serait dommage que tu gâches le reste de ta vie à cause de moi alors que je te l'ai déjà pourrie pendant tant d'années.**

 **-Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'était bien mieux quand tu étais là ! Tu es parti beaucoup trop tôt !**

 **-Faut croire que mon heure était venue...**

Izaya se rapprocha du blond jusqu'à ce que l'espace qui les sépare ne se résume plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine, passa ses mains autour du torse de son Shizu-chan et l'enlaça tendrement, le serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, sa tête reposant sur son dos. L'ex-barman sentit un sentiment indescriptible l'envahir. Ce ne pouvait être son imagination. Il ressentait Izaya tout contre lui, il voyait ses mains. La puce était donc vivante ! Son cœur se mis à battre la chamade et il sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre qui lui tordirent l'estomac et pourtant, une joie incommensurable l'anima. Mais, soudainement, à ce moment là, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais prononça alors une parole, une seule, dans un souffle, qui lui déchira le cœur autant qu'elle fut, pour sa némésis, le théâtre d'un grand désespoir.

 **-Adieu...**

Izaya commença à desserrer son étreinte et à reculer doucement. Il commençait à partir mais Shizuo se retourna vivement et lui attrapa un poignet, l'empêchant de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. L'informateur surpris, le questionna.

 **-Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu rends ça encore plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir sans me retenir ? Pourquoi ?!**

 **-Et toi, pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?**

Sans prévenir, Shizuo l'enserra entre ses bras. Izaya resta béat de surprise pendant quelques secondes puis tenta de le repousser, d'un geste léger.

 **-Je dois partir, Shizu-chan...**

 **-Non. Je refuse.**

Shizuo contesta catégoriquement, et, soudainement, abrogea l'espace qui séparait encore leurs visages et scella leurs lèvres.

 **-Hmm... Non...**

Izaya protesta quelques peu et essaya de se séparer de l'ex-barman mais ne se débattit que vaguement, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas réellement que ce moment prenne fin.

 **-Shizu... N-**

Le grand blond profita de l'ouverture entre les lèvres d'Izaya que créa les quelques mots qu'il entreprit de prononcer pour y introduire sa langue.

 **-... Nh...**

L'informateur paniqua légèrement, surpris des actes de son Shizu-chan, encore une fois mais finit par répondre à son baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de Shizuo. Leurs langues dansèrent dans un ballet sensuel alors qu'ils ne semblaient ne plus faire qu'un. Pourtant, au départ, il était uniquement venu pour lui faire ses adieux avant de disparaître de la circulation pour quelques temps. Comment tout cela avait t-il pu finir de la sorte ? Izaya, en tentant de reculer, trébucha et tomba à la renverse tandis que sa némésis se fit entraîner dans sa chute par le poids du plus petit. Il se retrouva pour la seconde fois au dessus de lui et ses souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position lui revinrent en tête. L'expression qu'avait eu Izaya, les émotions qu'il avait éprouvé. Cette fois-ci, le brun était allongé contre le sol, dans l'herbe chatoyante, les joues rosies par leur baiser, un léger filet de bave sur son menton et une expression pleine de désir sur le visage. Shizuo ne su pas résister à une vision si érotique, et, pris dans son élan, le lécha derrière l'oreille et lui fit un suçon un peu plus bas, dans le cou. Un gémissement échappa à Izaya qui se mit à rougir violemment et mit une main pour couvrir sa bouche en détournant les yeux. Shizuo déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de coller son front contre le sien.

 **-Tu es vraiment trop mignon. Je vais pas pouvoir résister très longtemps, tu sais...**

Le visage d'Izaya vira au rouge tomate et échappa à l'emprise de son Shizu-chan en se redressant puis en s'appuyant à l'arbre, situé juste derrière lui et chuchota tout bas, de façon à ce que le blond ne l'entende pas.

 **-Je crois que moi non plus...**

L'informateur se releva définitivement et salua enfin sa némésis comme il avait prévu de le faire originellement avant de s'éloigner, les émotions sans dessus dessous, un peu comme Shizuo auparavant mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

Shinra, au bout d'un certain temps, s'en voulu d'avoir laissé son ami d'enfance seul face à une telle tragédie. Il informa les autres qui étaient avec lui autour de la table du café en train de discuter de sa destination et quitta momentanément l'établissement. Il se dirigea vers la colline et, une fois arrivé en haut du talus, resta cois de la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Izaya et Shizuo s'embrassaient à une vingtaine de mètres de mètres devant lui. Non seulement l'informateur était envie mais en plus, il... enfin... avec la personne qu'il... La confusion régnait dans les pensées du jeune médecin qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il vit Izaya trébucher et se retrouver par terre, en dessous de la personne qu'il était censé haïr le plus sur Terre. Son visage devint rouge pivoine quand il entendit son ami gémir faiblement et décida définitivement de les laisser tranquille. Il aurait tout son temps pour questionner Shizuo plus tard, et puis, au moins, cela sauverais la vie de bien des panneaux de signalisation et distributeurs.

Il s'éclipsa alors, laissant les deux tourtereaux dans leur intimité. De retour au café, il justifia la rougeur de son visage par la chaleur environnante et seule Erika vit clair dans le mensonge de Shinra tandis que les autres avaient naïvement gobé cette excuse sans se poser plus de questions.

 **Au départ, la scène était censée être beaucoup plus "soft" et courte mais vu que ça ne faisait "que" 750 mots j'ai été obligée de légèrement la rallonger pour votre plus grand bonheur je crois XD Allez ! La suite vendredi ou ce week-end ! La fin approche à grand pas ! D'ailleurs, je vous réserve une petite surprise pour le dernier chapitre qui risque de beaucoup vous plaire X) Vraiment beaucoup, hé hé hé...**


	7. Chapitre 6

Une salle sombre, presque totalement noire. Les murs recouverts de photos et d'articles en tout genre, des mots annotés un peu partout. Des piles entières de dossier reposaient sur la table. La seule source de lumière dans cette salle était la lueur blafarde que projetait l'écran de l'ordinateur portable sur Izaya et le plafond. Il était assis en tailleurs sur le canapé. Une épaisse couette le recouvrait presque totalement et seuls son visage et ses mains paraissent hors de celle-ci. Il pianotait à une vitesse effarante sur les touches du clavier. Ses yeux parcouraient en un instant les sites qui s'ouvraient puis se fermaient les uns après les autres sur l'écran. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il ne savait pas à quand remontait son dernier repas et cela devait faire bien deux ou trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il n'avait pas le temps de le faire car dans un moment à peine, son poursuivant le rattraperai et alors ça en serait fini, Game Over. Et il était hors de question qu'il perde. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. En plus, il y était presque. Plus que quelques recherches à effectuer et il aurait toutes les cartes en main. Très bientôt, ce n'était que le temps de quelques minutes à peine et il n'aurait plus qu'à mettre son plan en marche. Il se leva pour se préparer un thé. Il quitta pour la première fois sa couette depuis au moins 72h et marcha à travers le petit salon dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Il avait dû quitter momentanément son appartement afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et se trouvait actuellement dans l'une de ses nombreuses planques de la ville. Il s'apprêtait à franchir l'encadrement de la porte quand il fut pris de violents vertiges. Menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment, il s'accrocha in extremis au mur. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Encore un peu. Juste l'affaires de quelques minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus. Mais pas maintenant ! Ses vertiges s'étant calmés, il se dirigea vers la cuisine mais ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il s'effondra sur le sol et ses paupières se fermèrent automatiquement tandis qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil des plus profond.

Izaya se réveilla, la lumière du jour éclairait vaguement la pièce à travers les petits espaces présents sur le store. Il se releva. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait interrompu en plein pendant ses recherches, cette sieste inopinée avait au moins eu pour effet de redonner des forces et même s'il avait l'estomac dans les talons, au moins, maintenant, il était en pleine forme. Il alla achever les derniers réglages nécessaires à l'exécution de son plan et se prépara enfin repas bien mérité. Plus que quelques heures à passer dans cet endroit des moins accueillants et il pourrait enfin retourner chez lui. L'informateur alluma la télé et regarda les informations. Apparemment, le fameux assassin fantôme avait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces. Normal, vu que sa dernière cible était cachée et qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Il sourit en y pensant. Et dire que la personne en question attendait depuis trois semaines d'enfin pouvoir l'assassiner. Il avait disparu à son nez et sa barbe. La prochaine fois, il évitera de le provoquer aussi directement en duel, peut-être...

L'homme à la capuche noire avançait, dans l'ombre des lampadaires. Il était accompagné d'une autre personne légèrement plus petite qui tentait maladroitement de se mouver aussi agilement que son acolyte, tout vêtu de noir, lui aussi. Ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un. Une personnes qu'ils recherchaient activement depuis maintenant presque trois semaines, et ils l'avaient enfin trouvé. Le plus grand des deux menaient la danse et conduisait l'autre vers l'endroit en question. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à déambuler dans les rues sombres de la ville, le premier s'engagea dans une ruelle suivi de son compagnon. Il le laissa volontairement lui passer devant et quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue. Mais il n'y avait aucun chemin qui en débouchait. C'était un cul de sac. Le petit commença à s'énerver.

 **-Mais tu te fous de moi, Vorona ! Je croyais que tu m'emmenait là où était ce satané informateur !**

La personne en question se contenta d'ignorer la question quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle décrocha et lu le SMS avant de le ranger purement et simplement. Il contenait les directives à suivre, or, il n'était pas encore temps d'agir.

 **-Vorona ! Et réponds-moi quand je te parle ! C'est moi qui vais te payer à ce que je sache !**

La personne qui l'accompagnait garda tout son sang froid face aux menaces implicites du plus petit et lui répondit sur un ton calme, aucune expression sur le visage. Elle était habituée à côtoyer des gens bien plus intimidants et dangereux, ainsi, l'autre ne lui faisait aucunement peur. Si elle avait voulu le tuer, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal et aurait été fini en cinq secondes même pas.

 **-Il arrivera bientôt. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore temps pour lui de se montrer.**

Malgré l'appréhension qui l'habitait, il avait confiance en sa partenaire. Il savait qu'elle remplissait toujours ses missions et qu'Izaya viendrait. Il se mis donc à attendre, patiemment. Au bout de cinq minutes environ, l'informateur apparut en haut du mur formant un cul de sac. Il dominait la scène de quelques mètres de haut et affichait un sourire mauvais. L'homme en habits noirs se figea instantanément tandis que la personne la plus dangereuse de tout Shinjuku prenait la parole.

 **-Merci de me l'avoir amené, Vorona. C'est très gentil de ta part.**

Ses paroles respiraient l'hypocrisie et l'ironie. En même temps, il le faisait volontairement. L'homme en noir devint soudainement très pâle il explosa, la colère et la peur au ventre.

 **-Traîtresse ! Tu m'as trahi !**

Il s'élança vers son acolyte avec un couteau qu'il avait sorti de la poche de son manteau mais celui-ci l'esquive sans peine, lui fit un croche pied et le retourna par terre avant de lui attraper les mains et de les plaquer dans son dos. Elle lui aurait volontiers réglé son compte mais il ne devait pas encore mourir. Son employeur en avait encore besoin et puis, cela était spécifié dans les ordres. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le tuer. Et puis, ce qu'il disait était faux, en plus.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas trahi. Je t'ai apporté la personne que tu m'avais demandé. Mon travail est fini. Maintenant, ma mission, c'est que tu restes ici.**

Cette situation divertissait Izaya au plus haut point. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir du passer trois semaines dans cet appartement insalubre. Observer la personne qui avait tout fait pour le tuer dans un tel état était terriblement amusant. Un rire machiavélique s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se tenait le ventre tant il trouvait tout cela des plus drôles. Il descendit finalement de son perchoir et s'approcha de la personne immobilisée au sol.

 **-Hé bien, tu fais moins le fier, maintenant. Tu as toujours envie de me chercher des ennuis ?**

L'homme à terre tenta de cracher sur Izaya mais celui recula vivement d'un grand pas.

 **-Et malpoli en plus de ça. Je pensais que tu aurais plus de répondant... Non seulement tu n'es pas capable de tuer toi même tes victimes mais en plus tu n'as aucune repartie. Quel bien piètre tableau tu nous affiche là...**

Izaya haussa légèrement les épaules en tournant le dos à la personne victime de ses manigances. Il avait visiblement heurté la fierté de celle-ci car elle plissa les yeux et lui répondit, un air hargneux sur le visage et la voix tremblant de colère.

 **-Parle pour toi ! C'est pas moi qui m'amuse à manipuler tous les gens de cette ville pour que tout se passe comme je le souhaite sans avoir à quitter un seul instant mon appartement luxueux, en haut de ma tour d'ivoire !**

Izaya regarda l'homme qui l'avait ouvertement critiqué de biais et son sourire diabolique s'élargit encore. Il sortit son couteau à cran d'arrêt et le pointa en direction du mystérieux assassin.

 **-Finalement, tu es plus amusant que je ne le croyais. Mais le temps est écouler. Il est maintenant l'heure de dévoiler ton identité, tu ne crois pas ?**

L'homme à terre paru surpris pendant quelques instant. Il n'aurait donc pas découvert qui il était ? On parlait quand même du plus grand informateur de tout Tokyo quand même... Et surtout d'Izaya Orihara... Il était impossible que celui-ci ait pu passer à côté d'un tel détail.

 **-Parce que tu ne l'as pas trouvée ?!**

Izaya ricana en s'approchant de sa victime. Il était vraiment simple d'esprit. Même son Shizu-chan aurait amplement compris de quoi il voulait parler.

 **-Oh, non. Moi je sais très bien qui tu es... Je parlais plus pour Vorona, pour qu'elle sache qui lui a demandé d'assassiner toutes ces personnes...**

Il s'accroupit devant l'homme vêtu entièrement de noir et saisit sa cagoule. Il la transperça de son couteau à cran d'arrêt qui déchira lentement le tissu sombre dans un suspense insoutenable et révéla enfin l'identité de la personne qu'elle abritait des regards.


	8. Chapitre 7

La cagoule se déchira lentement, révélant peu à peu l'identité de la personne qui la portait. Une boucle d'oreille argentée, des cheveux blonds, jusqu'à totalement révéler son visage au monde. Masaomi Kida. Vorona en avait déjà entendu parler. Elle savait qu'il était l'ancien chef du color gang des écharpes jaunes, et surtout, qu'il était encore collégien à cette époque ! Connaissant la réputation de ce gang, elle avait été grandement surprise et s'était imaginé quelqu'un d'assez peu engageant et de très simple d'esprit, réglant ses problèmes à coup de poings. Elle avait été grandement surprise en découvrant que c'était une personne tout à fait normale, comme vous et moi, et, qui plus est, très intelligente. Cela l'étonnait d'autant plus qu'il ait fait appel à elle alors qu'il avait tout de même un gang complet qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Elle ne laissa pour autant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Même si, plus que de la surprise, c'était surtout de l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne prit pour autant pas vraiment compte de cette information qui n'avait strictement aucun intérêt pour elle et se contenta de relever le jeune lycéen en lui serrant bien les mains dans le dos afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

 **-Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?**

Izaya éclata d'un rire franc.

 **-Eh bien, tu ne perds pas le nord. Tu vas toujours à l'essentiel.**

Vorona répondit, la voix toujours aussi inexpressive. La dernière fois qu'elle avait affiché ses émotions remontait à sa plus tendre enfance, quand le cambrioleur s'était infiltré chez elle et qu'elle l'avait fait s'électrocuter en concevant un piège des plus ingénieux.

 **-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'arrêter sur des détails, c'est tout.**

Izaya abandonna cette partie. Il n'était pas dans son intérêt de continuer cette discussion dans ce sens là, et puis, de toutes façons, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et il était largement temps pour lui de regagner son très cher appartement qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis déjà presque un mois.

 **-Oui, bon, disons cela dans ce cas là. Tu n'as qu'à l'assommer, les personnes les plus "attentionnées" de ce quartier se chargeront du reste...**

Vorona s'exécutât dans l'instant et frappa d'un coup sec le crâne de Masaomi qui s'écroula net, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux depuis qu'il avait entendu les paroles du brun. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui l'attendait, et il n'aurait souhaité de vivre cela a personne, même pas la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde...

 **-La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de t'attaquer à plus gros que toi...**

L'informateur quitta alors les lieux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, en compagnie de la tueuse à gage russe, laissant seul le jeune homme évanoui par terre dont quelques malveillantes personnes s'occuperaient avec joie. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait avertir la presse ou les autorités du fait qu'il n'était pas mort. Au moins, s'il ne leur disait pas, il serait tranquille pour un petit moment. Il irait au minimum voir le maire pour éviter d'être inscrit sur le registre des morts mais, Shinra s'y était sûrement déjà rendu pour le leur dire. Il rentra alors chez lui, en compagnie de Vorona qui repartit une fois que l'informateur l'eut payée. Celui-ci se prépara un thé et s'installa devant la baie vitrée de son appartement. Cette vue sur Tokyo et ses habitants lui avait manqué. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à son cher Shizu-chan sur son territoire, alias le quartier d'Ikebukuro. Il ne savait pas se qu'il se passerait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient mais cela promettait d'être des plus intense...

Shizuo marchait dans Ikebukuro aux côtés de Tom. Ils faisaient la tournée habituelle des personnes qui avaient des dettes et à qui l'on avait chargé Tom de les collecter. C'était une journée des plus banales et ennuyantes. L'associé de l'ex-barman avait remarqué le léger abattement qui habitait son collègue mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour y remédier. Même les "clients"un peu trop difficiles volaient moins haut et moins loin quand Shizuo leur envoyait un poing dans la figure. Son état empirait peu à peu de jour en jour de sorte que cela se remarquait que si l'on avait l'habitude de passer du temps avec le blond à la force surhumaine. Shizuo se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé d'Izaya. Cela remontait au jour suivant son pseudo enterrement. Shinra lui avait alors rendu visite chez lui, tard le soir, et lui avait demandé des explications.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Shizuo se demandait qui cela pouvait être, tenant compte de l'heure tardive qu'il était. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Shinra apparu dans son champ de vision. Le blond à entrer son ami d'enfance et lui proposa de s'asseoir dans le canapé mais il déclina l'offre.

 **-Oh non, pas besoin. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.**

L'ex-barman le questionna du regard, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui demander le jeune médecin meme s'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cela aurait un rapport avec l'enterrement de la veille, sinon, il ne se serait jamais déplacé en personne et aurait préféré lui téléphoner ou envoyer Celty le chercher.

 **-Tu veux quoi alors ?**

Le jeune médecin hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

 **-Hmm... Euh... C'est à dire que... J'ai vu Izaya, après la cérémonie... En ta compagnie... Et... Disons, dans une position... Relativement compromettante... Du coup, j'étais venu te demander des explications à ce sujet...**

Le visage de Shizuo vira graduellement au rouge tomate au fur et à mesure que Shinra avançait dans sa phrase. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son ami les avait surpris à ce moment là précis et bégaya pendant quelques longues secondes, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement. Il finit par se calmer et exposa le peu qu'il savait à ce sujet à Shinra.

 **-Il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué, tu sais... Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est qu'apparemment, il aurait lui même mis sa propre mort en scène. Du coup, il faudrait aller à la mairie pour leur dire, et sinon... Pour le reste, c'était assez explicite pour que tu te passes d'explication.**

Shizuo ne cessait de traficoter avec ses mains, très gêné par la situation, sous l'œil amusé de son ami d'enfance qui évita tout de même de le taquiner, connaissant sa nature assez susceptible.

 **-Oui, je m'en contenterai, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il ne pu s'empêcher de glisser un petit sous-entendu dans ses paroles mais Shizuo ne le prit pas si mal que cela.

 **-Oui, rhoo ! Tu peux repartir maintenant que tu as fini, nan ?**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en vais... Votre "petit secret" sera bien gardé avec moi. Par contre, je ne te promets rien si Erika l'apprend.**

Le jeune médecin ramassa les affaires qu'il avait posé sur la table et comme ça à enfiler son manteau tandis que son ami lui répondit, légèrement inquiet.

 **-Je sais, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Il paraît que c'est un sacré numéro...**

L'ex-barman raccompagna son ami d'enfance à la porte de son appartement et quitta alors les lieux, retournant à ses activités habituelles. Il s'assit sur une chaise. C'était malin... Maintenant il pensait encore plus à la puce qu'avant, et dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à la chasser de son esprit jusqu'à ce que Shinra débarque à l'improviste chez lui...

Trois semaines... Trois longues semaines durant lesquelles il n'avait cessé d'appréhender la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient tout en l'attendant avec une grande impatience. De nombreuses fois il avait cru apercevoir le petit brun dans la foule de visages qu'il voyait chaque jour pendant qu'il traversait Ikebukuro de long en large, mais chaque fois, il s'était trompé et avait ressenti comme une sorte de petit déception dans son cœur, empirant son cas au fur et à mesure du temps. Encore là, il croyait l'avoir vu parmi tous ces gens, mais quand il irait saluer cette personne, il se rendrait compte qu'il avait fait erreur et que ce n'était qu'un mirage qui avait changé les cheveux blonds de quelqu'un en brun et son manteau beige en noir... Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrirait, tout cela aurait définitivement cessé et il le regrettait presque. Cela formait un espoir au fond de lui, même s'il était bien vite oublié, c'était tout de même une lueur d'espoir. Il rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Pour une fois l'illusion persistait. La personne en question qui ressemblait étrangement à Izaya se tourna légèrement vers la droite de sorte que le blond pu voir distinctement son profil. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui ! Il aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille, c'était bien la puce, la personne qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis bientôt un mois et qui s'apprêtait à lui filer encore une fois entre les doigts. Il se mis à courir vers la personne en question et le poursuivit dans la ruelle dans laquelle elle s'était engouffrée.

 **TaTsam ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction ! Je vous posterai le dernier cette semaine sûrement avant vendredi :) je vous réserve une petit surprise dedans d'ailleurs hé hé hé... il est possible qu'il soit plus long que les précédents je pense**


	9. Chapitre 8

**/!\ Âmes sensibles /!\ -voire même âmes ayant perdu leur innocence depuis bien longtemps ou plus récemment- Ce chapitre contient un LEMON, donc R18 pour ce Chapitre ! Et pour les non-initiés qui ne savant ce que c'est et qui ne comprennent rien à cette note, je vous laisse découvrir avec joie ! Hé hé hé...**

Shizuo se rua vers l'endroit où avait disparu cet homme aux cheveux de jais qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps sous les yeux consternés de Tom qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il tourna au croisement mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil, l'autre avait déjà disparu. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la ruelle. Seul un pion d'échec semblable à ceux que l'informateur possédait chez lui jonchait sur le sol, au pied du monstre d'Ikebukuro qui se baissa pour le ramasser, déçu. Il fit demi-tour, encore plus mélancolique et triste qu'il ne l'était avant l'apparition inopinée d'Izaya.

Shizuo se promenait dans les rues sombres de Shinjuku. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que le soleil avait franchi la ligne de l'horizon. Il cherchait Izaya. Si il l'avait vu aujourd'hui, c'est que la raison de sa disparition n'était plus, sinon, il n'aurait jamais commis l'erreur de se faire apercevoir ou de se promener ainsi à découvert. Il était bien trop calculateur et manipulateur pour cela. Il parcourait les ruelles un peu au hasard. Il ne savait pas vraiment où le chercher en dehors de son appartement. Il y était allé mais personne n'avait répondu quand il avait sonné à la porte. Alors il cherchait un peu partout. Il tourna une nouvelle fois et aperçu Izaya un peu plus loin. Il couru vers lui et lui attrapa le poignet.

 **-Izaya !**

À la sensation de la main de Shizuo sur son poignet, Izaya fit volte face, surpris. L'ex-barman le fixa dans les yeux quelques instants et resserra sa prise. Il n'arrivait à vraiment se rendre compte. Le brun était vraiment là, juste devant lui. Enfin. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait. Il en pleurerait presque de joie. Dans un élan d'émotions il attira l'informateur contre lui et l'enssera dans ses bras, collant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Izaya, légèrement troublé par la façon d'agir de Shizuo n'en laissa pour autant rien paraître et ironisa pour cacher sa gêne. De plus, cette situation l'amusait visiblement beaucoup et il taquina Shizuo pour le faire reagir.

 **-Wow, Shizu-chan. T'as vu la tête que tu tires ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme !**

 **-Tss. Imbécile. T'étais où ?**

Shizuo ne voulait pas lâcher le brun. Il avait déjà cru le perdre une fois et il était hors de question que cela arrive une seconde. Izaya, toujours aussi condescendant, répondit ironiquement à sa question.

 **-En vacances à Hawaii ! J'en ai de la chance, pas vrai ?**

Un grand sourire moqueur ornait son visage. Sa réaction sembla mettre en rogne le blond qui afficha un air énervé tout en continuant de sourire. Il en était presque effrayant.

 **-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule...**

Shizuo saisit le brun par la taille et le déposa sur son épaule comme on trimballerait un sac à patate.

 **-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Je veux descendre !**

Izaya se débattit. Cette soudaine proximité le fit paniquer et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement. Il essaya de se dégager mais son compagnon ne l'entendait visiblement pas de la même oreille et lui rétorqua, tout aussi ironique que l'informateur le fit quelques secondes plutôt.

 **-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire juste parce que tu me l'as demandé ? Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, la puce. Tu vas voir, ça va être comique ce soir...**

Les paroles du plus grand firent frémir le brun. Il avait parfaitement saisi où son Shizu-chan voulait en venir et attendait cela avec une certaine impatience mêlée d'anxiété.

 **-Et si on nous voit comme ça ?**

L'informateur tenta de trouver un quelconque argument pour convaincre Shizuo de le reposer au sol mais elles se soldèrent toutes par de cuisants échecs.

 **-Bah, à cette heure-ci y'a plus que les ivrognes qui sont encore réveillés.**

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Shizuo, un homme en état d'ébriété plus que prononcé surgit non loin des deux compères, ne marchant plus vraiment très droit et une bouteille à la main, chantant des chansons incompréhensibles et terriblement fausses.

 **\- Tu vois. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?**

 **-Tsss...**

Izaya, voyant qu'il était inutile de demander au blond de le faire descendre se résigna et cessa de se débattre. Il serra Les dents et ferma Les yeux afin de ne pas laisser échapper de bruit comprometant.

Les deux arrivèrent bientôt devant l'appartement d'Izaya, le plus proche du lieu où ils se trouvaient précédemment.

 **-Les clés.**

Shizuo ayant un minimum de considération envers l'informateur, il ne tenait pas à dénoncer une nouvelle fois la porte de l'endroit où il vivait.

 **-Que si tu me reposes par terre.**

Le brun n'en pouvait plus. Il avait du se retenir durant tout le trajet et avait enduré avec beaucoup d'efforts. Il avait calmé ses ardeurs avec peine et ne pourrait pas tenir encore bien longtemps.

 **-Tu préfères que je défonce la porte comme la dernière fois, peut-être ?**

Izaya, à bout de forces, autant mentalement que physiquement à cause de toutes ces ambiguïtés ne fit pas de manières et lui lança les clés par dessus son épaule.

 **-Rho, c'est bon. Tiens.**

Shizuo les réceptionna sans difficulté et déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement. Il traversa l'entrée et s'arrêta au milieu du séjour. Il semblait chercher un endroit particulier et ce remis à marcher quand il aperçu une porte blanche à l'étage.

 **-Maintenant qu'on est arrivé, tu veux bien me laisser descendre ?**

Izaya mordait avec force la manche de son manteau quand il ne parlait pas, de peur que l'autre n'entende quelque bruit suspect. Durant tout le trajet, sans qu'il n'en ai conscience, l'épaule du blond du blond appuyait sur l'entre-jambe d'Izaya qui avait essayé tant bien que mal de passer outre et de penser à autre chose mais il commençait définitivement à lâcher prise.

 **-Il n'en est pas question. Tu mérites une petite punition pour cette longue abscence...**

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud et savait que son visage devait sûrement être rouge pivoine mais pour autant, il ne se laissa pas faire et répondit effrontément à la provocation de son Shizu-chan.

 **-Et quel genre de punition est-ce ?**

/!\ LEMON /!\ À vos risques et périls X)

L'ex-barman ouvrit la porte qui se présenta à lui en haut des escaliers et jeta l'informateur sur le lit double au centre de la pièce qui expulsa brutalement l'air de ses poumons sous l'effet du choc quand il atterrit sur le matelas.

 **-Ce genre là...**

Il se rapprocha du lit et se positionna au dessus d'Izaya. Il paru légèrement décontenancé quand il aperçu la teinte qu'avait pris le visage de sa némésis -si l'on peut encore l'appeler comme tel- mais afficha une expression presque vicieuse et lui caressa doucement la joue -acte qui surpris grandement Izaya, le croyant incapable d'une telle délicatesse- et fondit sur sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Izaya sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il perdit tout contrôle de lui même et faisant preuve d'une force insoupçonnée, il inversa soudainement leur position. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Shizuo et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 **-Trop timide pour franchir le pas ? Laisse-moi faire alors...**

 **-Qu- qu'est-ce tu racontes ?**

L'ex-barman protesta quelque peu mais, perdant toute raison, se laisser porter par l'envie qui lui fondait dessus. Le brun approcha son visage de celui, décontenancé et contrarié de son Shizu-chan et lui mordilla avidement la lèvre inférieure. Il profita du fait que la bouche de Shizuo se soit légèrement entrouverte pour y infiltrer sa langue et lui offrir un baiser des plus intenses. Le blond répondit avec ferveur à sa passion et s'engagea alors une danse endiablée dans un ballet des plus sensuels. Celui-ci fut interrompu par l'air qui commençait à lui manquer et Izaya se détacha avec regret de sa némésis pour reprendre son souffle. Ils avaient tous deux le visage aussi rouge que des tomates et Izaya tenta vainement de le cacher en détournant légèrement la tête, mais cela n'échappa pas au blond qui lui attrapa le menton afin que l'autre le regarde dans les yeux.

 **-Tu te dégonfles déjà ?**

 **-Tu penses ça sérieusement ?**

Izaya enleva sa chemise au blond de façon à le faire languir et commença à lui retirer son pantalon mais Shizuo profita de ce bref moment de répit pour plaquer l'homme à la chevelure de jais sur le matelas. Un filet de salive au coin des lèvres, l'informateur offrait un spectacle très aguicheur à sa némésis qui, tremblante de désir lui sauta littéralement dessus et prit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement. Embrasant l'atmosphère, il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Izaya et suivit les contours de son corps, laissant des sillons brûlants derrière lui.

 **-C'est censé être ta punition, pas la mienne... C'est pas fini d'ailleurs... Je vais te chercher une petite... Surprise...**

La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre et il sourit malicieusement tandis que son opposant se détachait lentement de lui. Shizuo se leva quelques instants, comme cherchant quelque chose, laissant le brun, fébrile, sur le lit. Il attrapa deux rubans, larges et solides et revint à sa précédente place, sous le regard interrogateur d'Izaya. Il commença par retirer définitivement le tee-shirt de l'informateur avant de lui attraper les poignets ensemble et de les plaquer au dessus de sa tête. Le visage du brun prit une teinte encore plus rouge qu'auparavant et questionna le blond, quelque peu inquiet.

 **-Shizu-chan... Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?...**

Ce fut au tour du blond de lui susurrer sa réponse à l'oreille, ce qui le fit frémir.

 **-Tu verras... Ferme juste les yeux quelques instants...**

Curieux de savoir ce que son Shizu-chan comptait faire, il obtempéra et ferma les yeux. Shizuo lui attacha alors ensemble les poignets tandis qu'Izaya attendait la suite le cœur battant. Celle-ci ne se fit pas tarder puisque le brun saisit le second ruban et lui banda les yeux avec. L'informateur, ne pouvant plus rien apercevoir, vit ses sensations décuplées quand Shizuo le lécha dans le cou, torturant les tétons d'Izaya avec ses mains. Izaya, paniqua légèrement et sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il protesta quelque peu mais ne pu même pas finir sa phrase.

 **-N- Non... Shizu- Ahh... P- Pas ç- Nh~**

Celui-ci se cambra dans un plaisir coupable et laissa échapper un gémissement sensuel, ne pouvant l'étouffer avec ses mains à cause du fait qu'elles étaient à ce moment attachées. Shizuo glissa sa main le long du corps d'Izaya, provoquant chez lui un frisson et arrêta sa course sur la bosse, au niveau de l'entre jambe de celui-ci avant de le taquiner.

 **-Déjà dur, Izaya-kun ?**

 **-Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?**

Même dans un moment pareil, l'informateur gardait tout de son répondant, cela en était presque risible. Shizuo lui retira le bandeau des yeux, dévoilant son regard aussi fier que malicieux et pris possession de ses lèvres une énième fois. Baiser quelques fois entrecoupé par quelque gémissement venant autant d'Izaya que de sa némésis. Il enleva enfin le dernier ruban et descendit jusqu'au pantalon du brun, parcourant son torse et son ventre de baisers ardents. Afin de faire languir son compagnon, l'ex-barman saisit la fermeture éclair entre ses dents et l'ouvrit complètement. Il enleva définitivement son bas au brun. Dans l'atmosphère érotique qui régnait, il caressa lentement sa peau puis le prit d'un coup, sans l'avoir prépare auparavant. L'informateur retint un cri de douleur et s'accrocha avec force aux draps, serrant les dents. Il répliqua, amusé, à son compagnon de la nuit.

 **-T'y vas pas dans la douceur toi...**

 **-Parce que ça t'étonnes ?**

 **-Non, effectivement.**

Le brun ricana et Shizuo attendit à peine que l'autre se soit habitué à sa présence imposante avant de commençer à se mouver. Les gémissements de douleur d'Izaya se changèrent bientôt en gémissements de luxure tandis que l'ex-barman butait sur la prostate du plus petit. Un déluge de sensations s'offraient à lui et il se perdit dans cette vague de luxure. Il se libéra dans son intimité mais continua ses coups de reins de plus belle, arrachant des cris brûlants de plaisir au brun qui se libéra lui aussi, entre leurs deux torses. Le blond se retira de sa némésis et s'écroula sur le matelas, à bout de souffle.

 **-Alors, Shizu-chan, tu fatigues déjà ?**

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire, lui caressant délicatement la tête.

 **-Tch. Tu tiens vraiment tant que ça à ne plus pouvoir marcher demain, toi...**

 **-Et si c'était le cas ?**

Le plus petit plissa légèrement les yeux, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

 **-Et bien je te dirais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.**

 **-Et bien je l'attends avec impatience alors...**

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa némésis et se leva afin d'aller chercher une serviette. Il en lança une à Shizuo qui l'a rattrapa au vol et s'essuya sous le regard désireux de son partenaire. Il lui répondit effrontément en passant la serviette de façon érotique sur ses jambes puis le reste de son corps, s'amusant à jeter des regards provocateurs au blond. Shizuo ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Izaya. Il ne pouvait le nier, il avait un corps magnifique et le fixa durant le temps qu'il s'essayait et se changeait, rappelé à la réalité par la voix moqueuse du brun.

 **-Tu baves Shizu-chan...**

Il cligna des yeux et se leva précipitamment, cherchant son caleçon tandis que son compagnon avait déjà enfilé le sien et mettait maintenant une sorte de pantacourt s'arrêtant un peu au dessus des genoux. Il le rejoignit alors sous la couette et s'endormir à ses côtés, enroulant ses bras autour du brun et entremêlant leurs jambes.

/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\ Et fin tout court d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai visiblement eu la flemme -où je n'ai pas pensé- à écrire de situation finale X)

Shizuo se réveilla avec la lumière du soleil qui pénétra dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi cette nuit. Il était le premier à s'éveiller et le brun dormait encore profondément, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Son cou portait une légère marque rouge, vestige de leur nuit mouvementée et il pratiqua un suçon à cet endroit même, fermant les paupières et finissant par lécher délicieusement cette peau des plus blanches et douces. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua les rougeurs qui étaient apparues au niveau des joues d'Izaya et l'embrassa doucement, souriant de façon bienveillante et passant sa main dans le pantacourt d'Izaya.

 **Et du coup, c'est le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction. Enfin terminée X) à la prochaine dans un OS ou une future fanfic ! Ou bien même dans ma fiction principale pour ceux qui la lisent :P**

 **Je vais être honnête... Je trouve qu'il est terriblement mal écrit... L'histoire est bien, mais ça manque cruellement de description...**

 **EDIT : Finalement, je le trouve pas si mal que ça avec du recul XD malgré quelques petits moments qu'il faudrait revoir.**

 **Sérieux... Comment j'ai pu écrire ça moi ? Et je fais comment le jour où une des personnes de ma classe tombe dessus hein ? XD oui, je leur ai donné (à certaines) mon ID WattPad, oui je suis suicidaire, oui, /insérer ici une phrase stupide ne servant à rien/. Mais je l'ai quand même fait XD**

 **Et pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, cette fanfiction a d'abord été postée par l'intermédiaire de WattPad et ne sachant pas comment répondre aux commentaires sur , si vous voulez me parler, je vous attends là-bas :) mon pseudo c'est @Eclatoune**


End file.
